People Will Say We're In Love
by 13dramaqueen13
Summary: When a certain rumor about her spreads through the halls of Hogwarts, Rose is determined to prove that it is untrue.  Because, with his annoying arrogance and indifference to everything, she couldn't possibly like Scorpius...right?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p>"You slimy, stupid, idiotic git!" Rose screamed, her face red, and looking quite frightful, if Scorpius was being honest.<p>

"How is this my fault?" Scorpius asked, giving the shouting red-head a bored look.

"Well it's not mine!" Rose screamed again, beginning to pace the empty corridor. "I don't even—there's no reason—"

She looked up at the pale boy, glaring fiercely. "Well," she said at last, practically spitting, "What are we going to do about it?"

"What do you mean _do_ about it?" Scorpius asked her, still unconcerned.

Rose threw up her arms in annoyance. "Do you want to just let the rumors remain?"

Scorpius shrugged. "There's nothing _to_ do about it. Let people talk, it doesn't make much of a difference."

"But—" Rose sputtered. "Do you want people to think—?"

"No!" Scorpius exclaimed, becoming increasingly impatient with the red-head. "But we can't stop people from gossiping."

Rose fumed. "I hate you," she spat.

Scorpius' face remained indifferent. "Okay, thanks. I kind of already knew that. Or were you afraid the rumors were getting to me too?"

"I can't believe you're being so calm about all of this," Rose said, "I mean, what would your father say?"

"He's not going to find out," Scorpius said shortly. "It's just school gossip, and _my_ family didn't overproduce a million cousins to be spying eyes on my every move."

Rose glared at Scorpius, but had no response to that. She was sure her father would find out, probably from Hugo, and he would be furious with her.

"Ugh," she said at last, sinking to the floor in frustration.

"Brilliant," Scorpius sneered at her. Rose closed her eyes.

"Why do people make up stories like that?" she asked, more to herself than to Scorpius.

Scorpius shrugged. "Why do people gossip? It keeps them entertained and gives drama to their sorry lives."

"Well," Rose said, reopening her eyes and looking into Scorpius' grey ones for the first time. "We're just going to have to not give them anything to base their ridiculous stories on."

"What _were_ we giving them?" Scorpius asked. "They're still going to—"

But Rose cut him off. She started bossily, "I'm going to give you a list of 'don'ts' for you to follow."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, but resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If this was what it would take to please the annoying Weasley girl…

"First, don't give me flowers," Rose began, her face returning back to its normal shade.

Scorpius scoffed. "Why would I ever do—?"

Rose interrupted him, throwing at nasty look his way. "Next, don't try to please my parents—"

She was cut off again.

"I can't even stand your parents," Scorpius exclaimed. "They're Weasleys—bloodtraitors, and your Mum's a mud—"

Rose shot Scorpius a nasty look. "_Don't_ call my mother that."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, but let Rose continue. "Don't laugh at my jokes—"

Scorpius laughed. "What jokes? You're not the least bit—"

"_Stop_ interrupting me!" Rose shouted, her face growing red again. "You do realize what people are saying about us don't you? People think we're in _love_!"

Scorpius rubbed his temples wearily. "Yes Weasley, I _know_."

Rose crossed her arms angrily and started again. "Don't sigh or gaze at me."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, but for once didn't say anything.

"Don't let your eyes light up when you see me."

Scorpius picked absentmindedly at Rose's bag, lying forgotten on the floor, trying not to listen to the absurdities spewing from the girl's mouth.

"Don't take my things," Rose said through gritted teeth, snatching up her bag. "People are _saying_ we're in _love_."

"You know," Scorpius spat, finally getting fed up with Rose. "It might be the things you do that make people talk."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Like what?"

Scorpius smirked. "I know you overheard me telling Perseus Nott that my favorite pie was blueberry. Albus told me you made it the next time you went home."

Rose went pink. "I never heard you say that. It was a pure coincidence."

"Whatever you say," Scorpius continued to smirk. "And how about not writing our initials together sweetheart? I _am_ friendly with Albus you know."

Rose's face grew redder. She crossed her arms petulantly. "I did no such thing. Albus is a liar."

Scorpius' smirk increased and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't praise my charming good looks."

"I've _never_ done that," Rose spat, annoyed by the way Scorpius' eyes twinkled in arrogance.

"And try not to lose all of your intelligence around me," Scorpius added, touching her cheek teasingly. Said body part heated up, and Rose slapped his arm away.

"Don't stand in the rain with me," Scorpius said, beginning to enjoy himself. "People are saying that we're in love."

Rose glared at him.

"Don't touch my arm so much," Scorpius raised his eyebrows, "Don't put my hand in yours."

Rose balled her hands into fits, furious at the way her face glowed red, furious that everything Scorpius had said was true.

Scorpius reached down to pull Rose up, his strong arms not even bothered by her resistance. He gently uncurled her fists and placed her hands in his own.

"Your hand feels wonderful in mine," he said silkily. Rose looked away, her face still boiling. He then placed her hands on his shoulders, putting his own around her waist. He was met with no struggle this time.

"Don't dance all night with me," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "People will think that you think I'm alright."

Rose looked down, hating her scarlet face for betraying her, hating Scorpius for seeing through her façade.

"You may put on a show of hate for me," Scorpius continued to whisper in her ear. "But people still seem to think we're in love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! This story was inspired by the song "People Will Say We're In Love," from the musical "Oklahoma." I'd love for you to tell me what you thought of it! :D**


End file.
